Eres muy Astuta, Ayasawa Estupido Usui
by Kiseki 1D
Summary: -¡Yo nunca hubiera descubierto este extraño sentimiento! ¿!Quieres la verdad, no?- -Tranquila Ayuzawa...- -La verdad es qué...¡Siempre he querido tomar tu mano!- Dije por fin demasiado sonrojada.-


Después de un día completo de diversión, aunque odie admitirlo, decidí preguntarle a Usui que quería hacer, a lo cual el respondió con cierta sorpresa. Decidimos reclamar nuestro premio. La verdad no fue...lo que yo esperaba. Era el derecho de vestirse de Romeo y Julieta. Cuando salí, allí estaba Usui. Me llevó a un salón vacío; no estaba segura si planeaba algo pervertido, la verdad. Ultimamente hemos estado algo distantes desde que llegó Hinata, un amigo de la infancia que me ama.

-¿Estás seguro que podemos estar aquí? No asistimos a esta escuela.-

-Estará bien mientras no hagamos nada malo, ¿Cierto?-

-Supongo.- Dije con la voz algo entrecortada.-

-¿Qué pasa...?- Dijo con una voz seductora.- ¿Ayuzawa?

-¿¡Como qué que!? ¡No sucede nada!-

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno...entonces mejor vamos allá abajo al campamento.-

-Tú...¿Te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-

-¿Sobre los fuegos artificiales...? La verdad, no.-

-No...no de eso...Tu, hacia otras cosas y sobre mi, ¿Te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-

-¿Por...qué lo crees?- Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada.-

-P-Por nada. Sólo pensé en eso. ¿En verdad te estás reprimiendo a ti mismo?-

-Hmm...Entonces, veo que me entiendes. Eres demasiado cruel, Kaichou.- Dijo mientras me encerraba con sus brazos.- En verdad...¿Quieres que te responda? Si quieres que responda, tu deberás responder mis preguntas primero.-

-¿Q-Qué?- Dije algo sonrojada.

-¿Por qué te importo tanto, huh?-

-N-No lo sabría, aún si me lo preguntaras...-

-No lo sabes ¿eh?...Oye, ¿sabías algo? Durante este tipo de momentos, siempre mientes.-

-¿De...qué estás hablando?-

-Ayuzawa, ¿Por qué tienes la cara roja? -

-No...¡No está roja!-

-¿Estás nerviosa?-

-c-claro que no..-

-Acaso tu...¿También te estás negando a ti misma?- Dijo arqueando una ceja.- Perdón...creo que crucé la raya.- Se disculpó mientras acariciaba mi cabeza.-

-Yo...sí...Me estoy negando a mi misma.- Afirmé tomando la mano de Usui.- ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¿porque contigo? No tengo ni idea. Eres un maldito pervertido y molesto, y siempre apareces caminando frente a mi con ese rostro compuesto que tanto me molesta.- Reclamé sonrojada.

-Ayuzawa...- Dijo Usui aún exaltado por haber tomado su mano.- Cálmate.-

-Todo esto es tu culpa, si no hubieramos ido a ese estúpido juego...-

-¿Qué estás-?- Trató de interrumpir.-

-¡Yo nunca hubiera descubierto este extraño sentimiento! ¿!Quieres la verdad, no!?-

-Tranquila Ayuzawa...-

-La verdad es qué...¡Siempre he querido tomar tu mano!- Dije por fin demasiado sonrojada.-

-Kai...chou...-Dijo sorprendido.-

-Cuando quiero que estés conmigo, simplemente no estás...¿Qué demonios piensas en realidad? Es un misterio, no lo entiendo; ¿¡Por qué siento que mi corazón se saldrá en cualquier momento cuando estoy contigo!? ¿¡Por qué me siento tan triste cuando no estás conmigo!? ¿Por qué? Tu solo haces...que me descomponga.-

-¿Misa...chan?- Dijo aún más sorprendido.-

-Idiota...¿Por qué siempre te metes conmigo?-

-Eres astuta...Ayuzawa.-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Cuánto más quieres que me siga reprimiendo?- Dijo mientras tomaba mi mano.- Siempre me meto contigo porque me sorprendo con cada reacción tuya; siempre eres fuerte y no das fácilmente una sonrisa, me tienes asombrado; aunque parece interesante, es peligroso, pues hace que mi corazón se acelere.-

-¿Qué responderé?- Pensé algo nerviosa.-

-Tu me preguntaste el porque de que me reprimo a mi mismo, pero, hay tantas respuestas a ello, que no podría decirlo en una sola frase.- Continuó poniendo su mano sobre mi rostro.- Por ejemplo, en este momento...- Prosiguió acercándose más.-

En ese pequeño instante esos labios que se juntaron una vez volvieron a juntarse, pero esta vez de una manera demasiado linda. No sabía en que pensar; ese alien pervertido que tan mal me caía por fin había dicho algo tan difícil como eso...¿Será un sueño? Si lo es...espero nunca despertar...Al separarnos Usui me vio con la mirada más linda que pude haber visto...

-Te amo, Ayuzawa.-

-En verdad...te odio...- Mentí todavía sonrojada.-

-En verdad eres astuta...Ayuzawa.-

* * *

**Bueno, está es una parte que me gusta mucho de Maid-sama y por eso la escribi y la subí, espero que les guste :) **


End file.
